


Сволочи

by Givsen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Они ничего не боятся — ни Бога, ни чёрта. Каждый из них — законченная озлобленная сволочь». (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сволочи

Потолок белого цвета. Абсолютно белого, совершенно белого. До слёз белого.  
– Ты такая необычная девочка, – голос, раздающийся над ухом, звучит так сладко, что начинает тошнить, – такая замечательная и хорошая, правда, Уртир?  
Свет, зажигающийся где-то под потолком, въедается в глаза серной кислотой. Хочется зажмуриться, но веки удерживают расширители, поэтому остаётся лишь с шумом дышать. Зрачок сужается до такой степени, что становится практически неразличимым. Маленький чёрный островок в тёмно-карем океане боли.  
Уртир стискивает зубы и терпит. Кричать и умолять отпустить её уже нет никакого смысла – всё равно не пощадят. Эти люди совершенно не знают жалости.  
– Ты сегодня молодец, – урчит один из них и склоняется над распростёртым на столе телом. – Не плачешь.  
Остальные поддерживают сказанные слова добродушными смешками, словно он сейчас очень остроумно пошутил. Однако Уртир не смешно ни капельки. Ей хочется закричать так, чтобы горло разорвалось в клочья. От страха, от безнадёжности, от беспомощности. Потому что никто не придёт спасать забытую принцессу из башни.  
Прикосновение иглы к коже отзывается неприятным зудом, а затем по венам разливается жгучая боль, заставляя сдавленно застонать и выгнуться дугой. Ремни, удерживающие руки и ноги, моментально впиваются в запястья и щиколотки, оставляя ссадины, но это ощущение – ничто перед тем, что ещё предстоит испытать. Каждый день повторяется одно и то же, будто кто-то забыл снять пластинку с граммофона.  
Под подбородком проскальзывает тонкий, порядком потрёпанный ремень. К правому виску, холодя кожу, прикасается маленькая железная пряжка. Скрипит кожа, макушку придавливает тяжёлый шлем из неизвестного материала.  
Уртир пристально смотрит в потолок и чувствует, что глаза сейчас лопнут из-за яркого света, но всеми силами старается сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, чтобы отключить остальные чувства. Потому что сейчас будет адски больно.  
Слизистую печёт, смотреть куда-то в сторону невозможно, потому что радужка пересыхает до скрипа. Глаза превращаются в два очага боли. Зато это позволяет почти забыть о том, что начнётся, когда в слипшихся от пота волосах щёлкнет последний ремешок, опоясывающий лоб.  
Скальпель невероятно острый, поэтому сперва его прикосновение совсем неразличимо. Затем становится щекотно, и кожа разъезжается в разные стороны, как масло под горячим ножом. Открывающаяся ранка поначалу небольшая и жутко чешется, а затем, ближе к локтю, это ощущение постепенно перерастает в жжение, из-за чего чешется ещё сильнее. До такой степени, что хочется разодрать ногтями руку в лоскуты.  
Уртир стискивает зубы и думает только о ярко-белом потолке, о слепящем свете и о том, как сильно печёт глаза.  
– Ты же сможешь, а, девочка? – шепчет голос над ухом.  
«Лампы такие яркие. Яркие лампы на ярком потолке».  
– Давай, залечи свои раны.  
«Глазам очень больно. Наверное, я ослепну, если буду так смотреть».  
– Или сделай так, чтобы боль ушла.  
«Интересно, смогу ли я потом моргать?»  
Скальпель чертит по коже вдоль предплечья ровную полоску. Уртир не видит её, но чувствует, как за лезвием тянется холод, проникая в постепенно открывающуюся рану. Это почти не больно, потому что голову заполняют мысли о свете под потолком. И о том, что слепота – это не самое страшное, что может с ней случиться.  
«Интересно, а солнце такое же яркое?»  
– Мы сегодня стойкие, – хмыкает один из мучителей и тут же говорит, обращаясь к другому: – Принеси тонкую пилу.  
– П… пилу? – неуверенно уточняет второй. Видать, новенький.  
– У меня проблемы с дикцией? – Первый голос окрашивается едва заметным налётом раздражения. – Именно, пилу!  
Уртир отрешённо думает о потолке и о том, что скоро этот ассистент привыкнет к творимым тут опытам. И промолчит на очередную просьбу подобного характера. Он будет прилежно выполнять все требования главного, потому что новенький, судя по всему, – смышлёный парень.  
– Пилите ей руку здесь, – командует кто-то из них и касается затянутым в скрипящую хирургическую перчатку пальцем места чуть повыше локтя.  
– Что?.. – У ассистента пропадает дар речи. – Но ведь, если… Она же умрёт от болевого шока!  
– И где вас только находят, таких любознательных, – ворчит главный. – Не умрёт. Ещё ни разу не умирала. Пили, кому говорят!  
Острые зубцы касаются кожи и замирают.  
«Он когда-нибудь привыкнет к этому».  
Рука, держащая пилу, дрожит – это чувствуется по вибрации, идущей по лезвию.  
«Когда-нибудь он перестанет задавать вопросы».  
– Пили! – рычит главный.  
«Он станет одним из них…»  
Зубцы резко вгрызаются в кожу, и свет меркнет перед глазами, погружаясь в бордово-синее море непередаваемой боли. Откуда-то из глубины души вырывается практически нечеловеческий вопль, и Уртир кричит так, что горит горло. Так, что кажется, будто сейчас порвутся голосовые связки, а лампы на потолке покроются трещинами и погаснут. И мыслей больше нет.  
Пила натужно въедается в плоть, по бледной коже на белоснежный стол стекает кровь, выталкиваемая из раны сбивчивыми движениями всё ещё неуверенного ассистента. Рвутся мышцы, сухожилия, вены – сталь всё разделяет надвое, словно проводя границу. И Уртир понимает, что сейчас действительно умрёт от целой лавины острых, как скальпель, ощущений. Или погрузится в забвение, что тоже не так уж плохо.  
– Вколите ей адреналин! – командует врач. – Она не должна потерять сознание!  
В шею втыкается игла, тело цепенеет на мгновение, а затем в голове взрывается приступ мощнейшей боли. Уртир выгибается и хрипло стонет – кричать уже нет сил. Каждое движение пилы теперь чувствуется так явно, словно сталь вгрызается голову, прямо в мозг. Со скрипом, с лязгом.  
И пахнет, кстати, просто отвратительно.  
Когда зубцы натыкаются на кость, Уртир падает без сил на влажный от крови и пота стол и смотрит остановившимся взглядом на мутнеющие лампы. Приборы, стоящие вокруг кушетки, противно визжат, перескакивая с одного ритма на другой быстро-быстро. Шлем давит на голову, пряжка царапает висок до крови, но эта небольшая помеха почти незаметна на общем фоне. Так, досадная неприятность.  
«Мне не выбраться отсюда…»  
– Ещё адреналин!  
«…из этого ада…»  
– У неё болевой шок! Сердце не выдержит, если вколоть новую порцию адреналина! Вы хотите убить её?!  
– Она – маг, способный управлять временем! Я хочу знать, каким образом работает её магия!  
«Ненавижу вас! Ненавижу всех!»  
– Дай сюда шприц!  
«Уйдите».  
Свет под потолком гаснет, тьма накрывает большим чёрным покрывалом ярко-белую лабораторию. Наступает такая звенящая тишина, что собственное надрывное дыхание кажется грохотом падающих со скалы камней. Его заглушает лишь звонкий лязг упавшей на пол пилы.  
Лампы включаются через несколько секунд, освещая несколько тел в истлевших от старости врачебных халатах. И пустую каталку, небрежно укрытую древней простынёй с почерневшими пятнами крови.  


***

  
– Вы посмотрите, какая красотка!  
Мальчик вздрагивает и поворачивается в сторону говорящего. Позади стоят подростки – человек пять – и рассматривают его так недобро, что по спине, заставляя подобраться, моментально карабкается холодок. Слишком хорошо он знает, на что способны эти ублюдки.  
– Проблемы? – щетинится он, готовясь в случае чего дать отпор.  
– Не хочешь провести вечер в приятной компании? – глумливо говорит один из них и свистит, демонстративно оглядывая мальчика с ног до головы.  
Он брезгливо поджимает губы, в который раз убеждаясь в их полном идиотизме, и отворачивается, чтобы уйти, бросая напоследок:  
– Ебанутые.  
Зря он так делает.  
Первый удар попадает по затылку, из-за чего подкашиваются колени, а тело превращается в набитый ватой манекен. Он падает на землю с громким возгласом и с шумом втягивает носом воздух, смешанный с пылью и песком. В горле становится кисло, а перед глазами вспыхивает сонм самых разных цветов.  
– Это кто тут «ебанутые»?! – ядовито тянет один из них и наступает ногой на голову лежащего мальчика. – Ещё раз скажешь подобное, Занкроу, мы тебя уделаем так, что мама родная не признает!  
Он стискивает зубы и сдавленно рычит, когда жёсткая подошва ботинка сильнее вминает его лицо в дорожную пыль. Ярость, разрастающаяся внутри, напоминает обжигающее чёрное солнце, вспарывающее грудную клетку раскалёнными лучами.  
«Как будто вы раньше не так делали».  
Занкроу упирается руками в землю и с трудом приподнимается.  
– Убери лапы, сука! – шипит он.  
– Сука здесь ты. – Остальные похабно смеются, оценив искромётный юмор.  
Один, отсмеявшись, подходит и хватает длинную прядь золотистых волос, а затем тянет на себя, приближая свою мерзкую морду к лицу Занкроу.  
– Сам виноват, что на девку похож, – говорит он и с силой дёргает волосы так, что голова выскальзывает из-под ботинка его товарища. – Спорим, что визжишь ты тоже как баба? – Ублюдок разражается противным гоготом и поворачивается к своим, ища одобрения. – Ну что? Заставим его верещать, парни? – Он удовлетворённо хмыкает, когда по их лицам расползаются улыбки, и, вновь поворачиваясь к Занкроу, понижает голос: – Ты не обижайся, красотка, просто за свою мамашу-блядь, трахающуюся с чужеземцами, нужно отвечать, хоть она и сдохла уже давно. – Затем кивает стоящему рядом товарищу. – Держи его, а я стяну штаны.  
Зря они так…  
Закроу стискивает руки в кулаки, загребая песок напряжёнными пальцами, и вскакивает, оставив в ладони обидчика вырванную прядь. Развернувшись лицом к самому первому, сжимающему в руке камень, он широко размахивается и бьёт его что есть силы в челюсть, чувствуя, как костяшки царапают чужие зубы. Следом хватает ошеломлённого внезапным нападением противника за ворот футболки и тянет на себя, размахиваясь для ещё одного удара, но не успевает, потому что на его локте виснет опомнившийся товарищ, пытаясь оттащить. Занкроу неожиданно легко смахивает груз, мешающий сделать удар, отпускает ворот футболки и бьёт обидчика ногой в живот. Теперь уже этот подонок нюхает дорожную пыль, уткнувшись лицом в землю и постанывая от боли.  
– Ненавижу! – рычит он и прыгает на поверженного врага сверху. Вцепляется в его волосы, приподнимает голову и что есть силы бьёт. – Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! – Череп с глухим стуком соприкасается с землёй до тех пор, пока не раздаётся тихий хруп. Пыль мгновенно оседает, пропитавшись кровью.  
Поднимаясь на ноги, Занкроу изо всех сил пинает обидчика в живот и падает снова. Чужие руки вцепляются в горло, кто-то кричит прямо в ухо, кажется, даже угрожает, но красная пелена накрывает голову полностью, отгораживая от звуков, картинок и видений. Перед глазами стоит злое чёрное солнце, и разящие лучи его достанут всех, кто когда-либо был в чём-то перед ним виноват. А таких наберётся не один десяток. Потому что сирота Занкроу разительно отличается от остальных жителей этого небольшого городка: густая копна непослушных светлых волос, которые не может удержать ни одна резинка; большие глаза с ярко-красно радужкой; достаточно высокий рост и подростковая нескладность, делающая его похожим на неуклюжую цаплю. На фоне низкорослых темноволосых горожан он смотрелся белой вороной – и этого местные ему простить не смогли.   
– Ненавижу! – выплёвывает Занкроу, отцепляя дрожащие пальцы от своей шеи. – Всех вас, ублюдки, ненавижу!  
Он переворачивается, подминая нападающего под себя, и изо всех сил дёргает его руку на себя. Противный хруст заглушается истошным воплем, но Занкроу этого мало: он коленом придавливает повреждённую руку к земле, чтобы не мешалась, и впивается пальцами в глаза противника. Веки податливо проваливаются в глазницы, к горлу подступает тошнота от отвращения, но ярость куда сильнее, поэтому он проталкивает пальцы дальше, ощущая подушечками влажную теплоту и испытывая при этом омерзение.  
– Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! – кричит он едва ли не громче верещащего мальчишки. И выдавливает глазные яблоки.  
По вискам подонка течёт что-то противное и липкое, вопль практически оглушает, но Занкроу не останавливается до тех пор, пока пальцы не упираются в мягкую плоть где-то в глубине черепа и противник, захлебнувшись, не умолкает.  
Вынув пальцы из окровавленных глазниц, Занкроу брезгливо отряхивает их и поднимается на ноги, поворачиваясь лицом к оставшимся от шайки участникам, явно обескураженным подобной жестокостью. Один из них делает шаг назад, не сводя испуганного взгляда с заляпанного кровью лица. У второго дрожат губы. Он смотрит на лежащих без движения товарищей и трясётся так, что не может и шагу ступить. Третий вообще, судя по всему, готов упасть в обморок.  
– Да ты чокнутый! – выдыхает второй, переводя взгляд на взбешённое лицо. – Начисто ебанутый! Какого хера ты наделал?!  
Занкроу поднимает руку и ощупывает затылок – как раз то место, куда попал камень. На пальцах остаётся кровь, а в голове тупо пульсирует боль от удара, и солнце перед глазами вспыхивает с новой силой. Ненависть к этому городку, к этим людям, к их обычаям и желанию сохранить маленький убогий мирок нетронутым становится настолько большой, что начинает жечь ладони. И тело бросается вперёд с невероятной скоростью, врезаясь в трясущуюся кучку подростков, как огромный валун, сорвавшийся со скалы. Пальцы попадают в чей-то рот и тут же разрывают его, навечно запечатлевая на чужом лице страшную улыбку. Зубы вцепляются в чью-то щёку и сжимаются, вгрызаясь в плоть, разрывая её. Костяшки кровоточат – выбитые зубы сдирают с них кожу. Крики заполняют уши, но это совершенно не отвлекает. Хочется уничтожить, растоптать ублюдков. Хочется стереть их с лица земли. Чтобы они, наконец, оставили его в покое…  
Когда Занкроу приходит в себя, голова просто раскалывается. Во рту горько от привкуса железа, а руки скользкие от крови. В горле саднит, ноги трясутся от усталости, а в груди наконец-то пусто, словно оттуда, наконец, вынули пылающее чёрное солнце, протыкающее внутренности своими лучами.  
Занкроу обводит мутным взглядом окружающую обстановку и цепенеет: то, что осталось от обидчиков, сложно назвать телами. Он делает шаг назад и едва не падает, поскользнувшись на окровавленных внутренностях. Становится муторно, тошно от только что совершённого поступка. Однако ему ни капельки не жаль. Они это заслужили.  
– Какая прелестная картина, – одобрительно говорит кто-то, нарушая тяжёлые мысли Занкроу, но он даже не вздрагивает. Тело охватывает абсолютная апатия. Не хочется даже удивляться.  
«Исчезните все».  
Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на высокого седовласого мужчину, упакованного в плотный чёрный плащ. Тот добродушно улыбается, поддевая носком сапога кровавый ошмёток чего-то, и косится на хмурого Занкроу.  
– У тебя прекрасный потенциал, юноша, – кивает он и ухмыляется. – Не хочешь вступить в гильдию волшебников?  


***

  
Она спотыкается о покорёженную каменную глыбу и падает плашмя на чьё-то тело. Из горла вырывается вскрик, а руки на автомате стискивают влажную от крови ткань. В горле горячо и горько от дыма, из груди рвётся кашель, перемешанный с истеричными рыданиями, по грязному от копоти лицу катятся слёзы, оставляя серые дорожки на щеках.  
Повсюду, насколько хватает взгляда, творится ужас: разруха, пожары, мёртвые тела, кровь… Складывается впечатление, словно по городу промчалась сама смерть, оставив после себя только пустоту и животный страх. И ещё одну-единственную мысль: нужно бежать. Неважно куда, неважно зачем. Просто бежать как можно дальше от этого кошмара, невесть каким способом проникшего в реальность из жутких снов.  
Девочка пытается встать, упираясь ладошками в чью-то грудь, и тут же падает снова. Рука проваливается в дыру. Под пальцами гулко хлюпает что-то мерзкое и влажное, проскальзывая по коже и вызывая приступ тошноты. Она зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть, куда именно угодила руками, и сглатывает вязкую слюну. Затем с усилием привстаёт на одно колено и поднимается.  
– Мамочка, – сипло зовёт девочка, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Мамочка!  
Воздух пахнет горящей плотью и палёными волосами. Ветер, взявшийся из ниоткуда, обжигает мокрые от слёз щёки. Где-то неподалёку душераздирающе кричит женщина.  
Вздрагивая, девочка шагает назад и срывается на бег, игнорируя смертельную усталость. Ужас гонит её вперёд, гонит прочь.  
«Мамочка!»  
Родители потерялись ещё в самом начале этого кошмара. Они как раз спокойно ужинали, когда раздался глухой свист и дом возле перекрёстка взлетел на воздух, гонимый мощным потоком пламени. Отец сразу затолкал жену и дочь под стол, наказав не высовываться, а сам выбежал на улицу. И больше не вернулся.  
– Не волнуйся, Мелди, – шептала мама, дрожащими руками приглаживая короткие розовые волосы, – с папой всё будет хорошо. И с нами тоже всё будет хорошо. Не плачь.  
А затем стало очень жарко, и стены дома вздрогнули от мощнейшего удара. Мама закричала, закрыв уши ладонями, а Мелди потеряла сознание, ударившись о ножку стола. Пришла в себя она почему-то далеко от собственного жилища. На улице, которая находилась за три квартала.  
– Мамочка… – зовёт Мелди, вытирая грязным кулачком щёки. – Вернись, пожалуйста!  
Ноги подкашиваются, но она не сдаётся, стараясь больше не смотреть по сторонам. Ужас происходящего слишком… слишком…  
Когда её кто-то хватает за щиколотку, Мелди вскрикивает и дёргает ногой. Она отпрыгивает от распростёртого на земле человека и зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать: у несчастного отсутствует половина туловища. Он с трудом ползёт к ней, волоча за собой вываливающиеся обрывки внутренностей: запутавшиеся между собой непонятные окровавленные трубки, большой сгусток чего-то тёмного и лоскуты кожи, перепачканные в грязи. Он тянет руку к Мелди и пытается что-то сказать, однако на губах выступает лишь кровавая пена, и в следующее мгновение он падает лицом в тлеющие хлопья пожарища.  
Мелди отворачивается и пытается убежать, но ноги не слушаются. Она спотыкается об обугленную деревяшку и падает, едва не ударившись виском о камень. К горлу подступает горький ком, а в груди булькают рыдания, но она упорно держится. Зачем-то.  
– Девочка, – Мелди поворачивает голову и натыкается на неожиданно тёплый взгляд тёмно-карих глаз, – что ты здесь делаешь?  
Перед ней стоит высокая девушка, закутанная в тёмный плащ. У неё длинные чёрные волосы и очень бледная кожа, кажущаяся в царящем тут мареве ледяной корочкой. Оранжево-красные блики от пожара, танцующие на гладких щеках, смягчают слегка резкие черты красивого лица, а сочувствующая улыбка тонких губ вызывает желание расплакаться и кинуться ей в объятия.  
Девушка подхватывает Мелди подмышки и помогает подняться на ноги. Она ласково убирает прилипшую ко лбу грязную прядь волос и присаживается на корточки, разом становясь с ней одного роста.  
– Тут опасно, – заботливо говорит незнакомка и осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по перепачканному лицу.  
И Мелди прорывает: она зажмуривается, всхлипывает, затем поднимает дрожащие руки и, прижимая кулаки к грязным щекам, рыдает в голос. Ей больно, страшно, она не может найти родителей, и за последние пару часов она видела столько ужасов, что хватит на всю жизнь… Это всё неправильно! Не так, как должно быть! И Мелди совершенно искренне недоумевает, почему это случилось именно с ними.   
– Не надо плакать, – мягкие руки обнимают за плечи, журчащий голос приближается к уху и, кажется, проникает внутрь головы, оседая там, как тонкий шёлк, – всё будет хорошо, всё наладится.  
Мелди кивает и продолжает рыдать, но уже на полтона ниже. Она обвивает руками шею незнакомки и утыкается мокрым лицом в складки плаща, пахнущего гарью и чем-то ещё. Чем-то приятным. И на короткое мгновение ей кажется, что всё действительно наладится. Прямо сейчас, сию же секунду.  
– Это что за хрень? – слышится издалека грубый недовольный голос. – Что за хрень у тебя на шее болтается?!  
– Не твоего ума дело, – холодно отвечает девушка, разом утрачивая своё сходство с феей-волшебницей.  
– Аид приказал убить всех, если ты не забыла! – Парень приближается, и Мелди съёживается, стараясь прижаться к незнакомке как можно крепче. Она боится, что он отнимет её, снова оставит совершенно одну посреди разрухи.  
– У этой девочки хороший потенциал, – раздельно, словно втолковывая нерадивому ученику сложный материал, говорит девушка и тоже как можно крепче прижимает Мелди к себе. – Я заберу её с собой. – Она наклоняется и шепчет, вновь добавляя в голос мягкие интонации: – Как тебя зовут?  
– Мелди, – тоже шёпотом отвечает она и неожиданно успокаивается, понимая, что никто никуда её девать не станет.  
– Смотри, как бы тебе боком это не вышло, – фыркает парень и удаляется.  
Незнакомка ждёт, когда он отойдёт на достаточное расстояние, а затем говорит, не обращаясь уже ни к кому:  
– Эта девочка очень напоминает меня саму, так что не выйдет, не волнуйся, Занкроу.  
Мелди многим позже узнает, что Уртир – тоже сирота, и проникнется к своей спасительнице ещё большей любовью, чем раньше. Она будет стараться, будет любить и подражать. Вот только она никогда не узнает, что Уртир не только это имела в виду, говоря о схожести.  
Хотя это, в общем-то, перестанет быть важным. Жгучая ненависть, порождённая страхом и шоком от происходящего, совсем скоро даст о себе знать.


End file.
